


Wives who are In Love with each other

by sanddall_asy



Series: Requests and Prompts [6]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanddall_asy/pseuds/sanddall_asy
Summary: "Am I your lockscreen?" "You weren’t supposed to see that.”
Relationships: Jerafina Tabouli & Putunia Mollar, Lulia Fame/Jerafina Tabouli
Series: Requests and Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wives who are In Love with each other

“Am I your lockscreen?” The photo of Jerafina was one she hadn’t seen before, but she remembered its context immediately. In the photo she was crouching on the ground, surrounded by flowers and looking to the side with a small smile at a ten-year-old Putunia who was just out of frame, telling Jerafina about the various flowers that she and her at-the-time new father had planted at the park near the school. The photo was clean if faded. Boris must have taken it.

Lulia blushes, and covers her phone’s screen with her hand. “Ah, you weren’t supposed to see that.”

Jerafina places the phone down, and laces her hand through her wife’s. “Lulia, we’ve been together for twenty years. It’s okay to have me as your phone background.”

Lulia leans forward and buries her head into Jerafina’s back with a soft embarrassed whine. At Jerafina’s laughter, she mumbles, “No, no, that’s not what- I know you don’t like photos of yourself, Fi.”

“Hun, it’s your phone background. You aren’t plastering it up in the middle of town or anything.” Jerafina turns, and cups Lulia’s face in her hands. She kisses her briefly, and then pulls back and says, “Actually, can you send me that photo? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen thought of Putunia being that young.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my on tumblr at [@sanddall-asy](https://sanddall-asy.tumblr.com/), where I'm taking writing prompt requests.


End file.
